<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Needs a Plan? by colorBlip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820386">Who Needs a Plan?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorBlip/pseuds/colorBlip'>colorBlip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon, Splatoon Manga - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Goggles - Freeform, M/M, Short Story, Specs - Freeform, Splatoon - Freeform, Splatoon manga, Turf War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorBlip/pseuds/colorBlip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Specs has a plan... but Goggles convinces him to forget about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Glasses | Specs/Goggles (Splatoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Needs a Plan?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>they</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Blackbelly Skatepark has a tall structure in the center, which I think would be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> advantage for Headphones with her charger.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, </span>
  </em>
  <span>right. Mhm?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing his teammates unconvincing affirmations, Specs looks up from his presentation and glares at Goggles in exasperation, who was mostly preoccupied with his bubbleberry sundae. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you even listening to me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep! Something about a…? You were geeking out about a skatepark or something.” Goggles says, still distracted while taking another spoonful of the bright-pink colored ice cream that he ordered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Specs sighs deeply, sweeping a hand on his face underneath his glasses, causing them to be pushed up to his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goggles, I wasn’t ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>geeking out’. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m trying to explain our battle strategy so we can win the tournament. Don’t you want to win?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes. Indeed he did. In fact, Goggles wanted to win the tournament more than anything. That’s why he wasn’t invested in a strategy like Specs was, or practicing like Headphones. He was too carefree, and simply wasn’t capable of overthinking things. Almost like his good friend and teammate, Bobble Hat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He felt having a plan going into something unpredictable like a turf war couldn’t contribute to their chances of winning that much, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it would be better if they went into it blindly, but he couldn’t see a way he could get Specs or Headphones on board with that idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pushing his now empty ice cream cup aside, Goggles leans over the table and solemnly places a hand on his friend's shoulder. “Look, Specs… I wanna win the tournament as much as the next person. But don’t you think we’re thinking a little too much about this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Specs stares at the hand on his shoulder in contemplation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he was overthinking things a bit too much…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmm… </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m not going to give you the satisfaction of admitting to it, but that </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> be possible.</span>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He rolls his eyes and gives a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goggles lights up again with a grin of his own. Specs rarely smiled for the heck of things, and it was mostly a rare sight these days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never forget! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goggles is always right,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>said the boy, and he promotes this fact that was proven false on multiple occasions matter-of-factly while winking an eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see about that after you steal my homework to see my answers to that math quiz due next week,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-there was a math quiz due next week?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stress from preparation of the tournament was just days away and all of them were anxious. Rider had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>graciously </span>
  </em>
  <span>providing them with ‘professional’ training once a week ever since they were accepted into the tournament, but it tired them out more than anything. It was admittedly a nice change of pace to be somewhere other than the training arena at Ammo Knights, or in his room creating an overly complicated battle strategy presentation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goggles looked forward to the tournament being over with so he and the team can go back to hanging out normally, with turf wars being something they did for fun. Not competition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Specs rolled up the presentation paper that was spread across the table and put it back in his backpack that was hanging on the back of his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Specs did appreciate (if there even was any) the sincerity in Rider’s offers and the efforts of his team, he was starting to see Goggles’s side of things now. Maybe being unprepared sometimes was a good thing, especially for a turf war. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goggles placed his knuckles to one of his cheeks and propped his head up on it, staring expectantly at Specs. “So, what now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Specs adjusts his glasses on his face and smiles a bit. He took a quick look around the cafe they were in and felt in the mood for a snack after participating in the sport that was trying to get Goggles to focus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty hungry. Want to grab something on the way back to Flounder Hills?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goggles grins, but it was quite unfitting following the question he asked. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You mean like a date?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes you may leave comments!!1 haha. Sorry Glasses Kun and Goggles San but i get gay vibes from y’all when I read the manga😫😫 so I do ship you... sorry??</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>